HOLDING ON FOREVER
by shanavidessai
Summary: THIS IS FULL ROMANTIC STORY ON DAREYA ,ABHIRIKA AND RAJVI.BUT MAINLY ON DAREYA
1. Chapter 1

Holi hai

Everyone had arrived in the bureau early as it was holi they were exited to put colors on every one and throw water , especially tarika , sheya and purvi to put red color on abhi, daya and rajat.

But they got a call from their dear dcp to catch a drug deal in the rang maidan

Everybody disguised in out fits

Shreya-wore a ghagra chole (the one deepika padokone wore in lahu muh lag gaya)

Daya-wore a white kurta and jeans

Tarika-wore a white chudidar

Abhijeet-same as daya

Purvi-white sari

Rajat-same as daya

They went to the rang maidan they divided into groups

Daya and shreya

Purvi and rajat

Abhijeet and tarika

Shreya favourite song came on(for reference watch the video)

_**Lahu**_ munh lag gayaa soya tha nas nas mein ab ye jag gaya labon ke chhoone se khwabon ke kone se bach ke sab se lab se lab ye kab se _**lag gaya**_.

She took red colour and (see deepikas step )and daya was going to put color but she moved behind , she took color and first applied on his face ,then daya told her to put on her neck and she put it she was looking really hot.

Then she took some color in both her hands and with her soft hands put it on his face while she was putting color even he does the same

This even happens with abhi-tarika, purvi-rajat

Suddenly on the trackers of the three teams they get the signal and moves forward to the place they had a clear view of them, even the client had arrived he was about to give the pakets to him

But cid surrounded them and all of them had their guns shreya and purvi was the closest to them. They grabbed shreya and put preassure on her hand so her gun fell and pointed the gun on her forehead and reminded them about tasha but accidently shreya was shot on her chest tarika and purvi rushed for her aid .daya , abhijeet and rajat were angry and they caught themand send them with pankaj who was at a distance. And they rushed shreya to the hospital.

The doctor said-kafi khoon beh chukka hai only a miracle can save her

Daya said you have to save her pls an everybody burst out crying.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor then went to the operation theatre and after 1 hr. came out in a hurry and asked everybody their blood group, as shreya needed blood and she was o+

Tarika –ab

Abhijeet- ab

Purvi- -ab

Rajat- -ab

Acp- b

Salunke-b

Sachin-b-

Pankaj-b-

Daya-o

Freddie-o-

Only daya blood group matched shreya and so he donated his blood after 2 hr. The doctor came out again and she was out of danger and now they could meet got a call so he went out

They went to her room she was trying to reach out to the glass of water but she couldn't reach the glass. she got up and went to get water which was near the door when she was about to pick up the glass the door was opened by daya which hit shreya and the glass from her hand fell on her leg and she fell down .

Everybody was shocked to see shreya like this and blood oozing from her leg , they called the doctor the doctor put bandage and she gained consciousness.

They asked her what happened she told them that she had gone to drink water but somebody accidently pend the door on her

Daya- sorry, maine tumko dekha

Shreya-its ok sir

Suddenly shreyas mother and father enter and they ask to talk to shreya daya and others went to the canteen

(shreya mother-sm, shreyas father-sf)

Sm-beta tum kaise ho

Shreya-thik ho

Sm- kal tumhare engagement hai aur tum yaha ase

Shreya- kya!kiseke sath,mai nahi karungi

Sf-tumhe karna hi hoga

Shreya-nahi ,anywaay kisse engaement

Sf-rocky Thakur

Shreya-wo tho ek gunda mein uske sath engagement nahi kar sakthi mei ek cid officer hu

Sm-tumhe osse shaddhi karni hogi hamne unke sath tumhara saudha kia hai

That time salunke enters and hears this so he hides behind the wall

Shreya-mein apki beti hu app mera sauda kaise ker sakthe hai

Sm- asli hoti toh sauda nahi karte to toh meri sautelibeti hai

That time salunke comes and in anger says in English-how dare you do that to my daughter

Sm- toh ajj se shreya tumhari satan apke ghar hum iska sara saman chod dengae


	3. Chapter 3

Continuation from the hospital Shreya was crying on dr salunkes shoulder

Shreya-sir app kisi ko mat batana pls

Drs-par kyu daya acp kisi kobhi nahi

Shreya-sir unhone mushe palpos kar itna bada kar diya toh mujhe une kuch toh return mai toh dena chahiye sir mere liyeapne bêti ke liye

Drs thik haipar ek shart par tum mujhe sir nahi balki papa bulongi

Shreya-thik hai papa

Drs-ab meri pyari beti rest karengi fir apne naye ghar bi toh chalna he

Shreya-ohno

Drs-kya hua

Shreya-agar daya sir ko pata chala wo har rat mujhe milne ata hai ice cream ke sath

Drs-mein use kheta hu kitum ice cream nahi kha sakthe ho

Shreya-app bohot smart hai abhijeet sir ke bato ka ulta

THEN SHE REALISED WHAT SHE SAID AND WAS SHOCKED TO SEE DRS EYES STARING AT HER AS IF HE WAS ABOUT TO MURDER HER

At nine all went home even daya as only one person stayed who was drs and he didn't let anyone to stay

Drs –Shreya ghar chalet sab log chale gaye

Shreya-haan papa

When they reached to Drs's house they were astonished to see 3 huge bags lying outside in a neat condition

Shreya recognized and took it into her new room .drs went to have his room to have a shower. till that time she freshened up and cooked up food and started playing her guitar

Tu hi ye mujhko bata de  
Chahun main ya naa  
Apne tu dil ka pata de  
Chahun main ya naa (x2)

Itna bata doon tujhko  
Chaahat pe apni mujhko  
Yun tto nahi ikhtiyaar  
Phir bhi yeh socha dil ne  
Ab jo laga hoon milne  
Poochhu tujhe ek baar

Tu hi ye mujhko bata de  
Chahun main ya naa  
Apne tu dil ka pata de  
Chahun main ya naa

Aisi kabhi pehle hui naa thi khwaahishein  
O.. kisi se bhi milne ki  
Naa ki thi koshishein  
Uljhan meri suljha de  
Chaahun main ya naa  
Aankhon aankhon mein jataa de  
Chaahun main ya naa

(DR SALUNKE ENTERED AND SAW HER PLAYING HER GITAR AND OME TEARS COMING OUT OF HER EYESAND THEBELLRANG HE TOLD SHREYA TO CONTINUE PLAYING AND ACP,ABHI,DAYA ENTERED AND THEY WERE SHOCKED TO SEE SHREYA PLAYING HER GUITAR AND SHREYA DID NOT NOTICE THEM AS SHE HAD CLOSED HER EYES AND HAD GONE INTO HER MUSIC)

Mere chhote chhote khwaab hain  
Khwabon mein geet hain  
Geeton mein zindagi hai  
Chaahat hai, preet hai  
Abhi main na dekhoon khwaab woo  
Jin mein na tu mile  
Le khole honth maine  
Ab tak the jo sile

Mujhko na jitna mujh pe  
Utna iss dil ko tujh pe  
Hone laga aitbaar  
Tanha lamhon mein apne  
Bunti hoon tere sapne  
Tujhse hua mujhko pyaar o o..  
Poochungi tujhko kabhi naa  
Chaahun main ya naa  
Tere khaabon mein ab jeena  
Chaahun main kyun naa!

Tu hi yeh mujhko bata de  
Chahun main ya naa  
Apne tu dil ka pata de  
Chahun main ya naa 

THEY ALL CLAPPED SHE WAS SHOCKED TO SEE THEM AND QUICKLY WIPED HER TEARS AND STOOD UP STILL.

DAYA-Shreya

She did not move at all

Daya-Shreyaaaaaa

Shreya-app yahan kaise sir

Acp-hamme yeh tumheyeh puchna hai

Shreya-woooooo

Drs-mujhe lagtha hain humme batana chahiye

Tears rolled from her eyes

Shreya-appko jo thik lagge

Acp-app dono kya chupa rahe hai or shreya ro kyu rahi hai

Drs told them the whole story and all three were really angry and shreya was crying

Acp-agar koyi baat hoti hai toh tumhe hamse kuch keh sakthi hai or mai tumhara bhi papahu na toh

Shreya smiled but daya was still angry

Daya-I can understand ki tum acp sir or abhise chupa sakthi ho par mujse,shaddi ke baad yahi irada hai

All-kya

Shreya was blushing badly and said –ssirr khaanna khanne ke liye aye maine khana banaya hai

Daya-jaldi chalo mere pet main toh chuhe dodh rahe

Shreya –sir applog baithye mai guitar rake atti hu

Daya-tik hai hum intzar karete hai

Acp ,abhijeet and salunke were shokcked

Acp made a excuse-daya mera mobile gadi mein lekar ao

Daya-thik hai

After daya went acp asked-kya baat hai kya daya shreya sey pyar kartha hai

Abhi- ha sir

Salunke-toh yeh baat hai tang kichne maja ayengakyu abhi

Shreya came back coincidently daya also entered at the same time and they bumped into each other daya caught her and they had a cute eye lock

Abhi-ahem ahem agar app logon ka khatam hua toh

They both came into the reality .shreya took out the plates and served everyone looking at the food everyones mouth had water

It was dayas and drs fav food they asked shreya alsoto eat with them

She sat opposite to daya and served herself. They started eating eventhough it was dayas fav he stared at shreya looked up towards at daya and again had a eyelock. Acp,drs and abhi again noticed that ,they fineshed their dinner

Abhi-shreya khanna abhi tak nahi hua

They came into the reality

Shreya-ruko sir cake bhi hai ,maine banaya

Salunke-are wah jaldi do

Shreya-ruko sir

She got up leaving her half eaten food

She applied white chocolate and decorated it and brought it outside

Acp- sach mein yeh tummne banaya bada acha hai

Daya finished and took out the biggest and first slice

Shreya also finished after everyone took their slice she also took

They went after their lunch

**AUTHORS NOTE –THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE MOST ROMANTIC REWIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE-I AM GOING TO WRITE THIS STORY ON MUMBAI KI CHAWL. BUT THERE ARE SOME CHANGES…..**

**-THERE ARE GOING TO BE TWO SCENES 1 ST SCENE IS GOING TO IN GULABWADI CHAWL AND 2****ND**** SCENE IS GOING TO BE OF AMBAWADI CHAWL**

CONTINUATION…..

SCENE 1

NEXT MORNING IN THE BEAURU

ACP-SHREYA OR DAYA TUM LOG GULABWADI CHWAL MEIN JAO OR RAJAT PURVI TUM LOG AMBAWADI

SHREYA-PAR SIR KYU

ACP-JAB TUM HOSPITAL MEIN ADMIT THI TAB HAMME EKCASE AGAYA ,JAHA LOG ACHANAK GAYAB HOTE HAIISI KO SOLVE KARNE KE LIYE TUM LOGON KO WAH EK COUPLE KI ACTING KARNE HOGI,OK AB TUM LOG GHAR JAO OR READY HOJAO OR SHREYA BAKI KI DETTAILS DAYA TUM KO BATEGA KAR DEGA OR JALDI CHALO RASTA LAMBA HAI,OR UNKO SHAKNA HO ISILIYE SHREYA OR PURVI TUM DONO MANGALSUTR OR SINDOOR LAGA LENA

**IN THE CAR**

HE TELLS SHREYA ABOUT THE CASE AND TELLS HER THATHE WILL COME TO PICKHER IN 1 HR EXACTLY

**SHREYAS ROOM**

SHREYA WEARS A BLACKWARLI ART SKIRT AND BLACK KURTA WITH RED,GREEN AND BLUE BANGLES AND OBVIOUSLY THE MANGALSUTRA AND SINDOOR AND WAS LOOKING STUNNING AND GORGEOUS

SHE PACKED HER BAG AND WAS WAITING ON THE LAWN FOR HIM

**DAYAS ROOM**

HE WEARS A BACK SHIRT AND A BLACK PANT WITH A COAT ON IT HE WAS LOOKING REALLY HOT AND AS IF HE WAS GOING TO PRPOSE HER TODAY

HE PACKED HI BAGAND WENT WITHIN 2 MINS HE REACHED SHREYAS HOUSE AND SAW HER WAITING IN THE LAWN

**IN THE CAR**

DAYA-SHREYA SHREYA CHALOJALDI

HE WAS STARING AT HER WITH HIS KILLER EYES

SHREYA NOTICED THAT AND SNAPPED HER FINGERS HE CAME OUT OF HIS THOUGHTS

DAYA-TUM BOHOT SUNDAR DIKH RAHI HO

SHREYA-SACH MEIN ,PAR APNE YE KYA PEHNA HAI

DAYA-TUME ACHA NAHI LAGA

SHREYA-NAHI SIR APP BOHOT ZYADA HE CUTE OR HANDSOME DIKH RAHE HAI DIL KARTA APP KO KISS KAR DO

SHE REALIZED WHAT SHE SAID AND BLUSHED HARD

DAYA-TRY ME

SHREYA-WHAT

DAYA-I SAID TRY ME

SHREYA-SIR APP BHI NA

DAYA-APNE PATNI KE SATH ROMANTIC BHI NAHI BAN SAKTHA

SHREYA SAID SOFTLY-ASAL MEIN HOGI TAB KARNA YEH SAB

DAYA HEARD IT-KYA KAHA

SHREYA-KUCH NAHI

DAYA-SHREYA TUM MUJHE SIR MAT BULANA PLZ MERA NAM BOLO NAHI TO KOI PET NAME

SHREYA-LEKIN APP MERE SENIOR HAI

DAYA-PLS PLS PLS

SHREYAS-OK DAYA HAPPY

DAYA-ABB KUSH MEIN TUME EK PET NAME SE BULA SAKTHA HU

SHREYA-HA SIR

DAYA-SHREU KAISE HAI

SHREYA-SHEE APKO PET NAME BHI RANA NAHI ATA

DAYA-PAR AJJ SE MEIN YAHI BULAONGA

SHREYA-SIR RADIO CHALO KARO HUME OR 5 KM HAI NA PLS

DAYA-OK PAR EK SHART HUM DONO USKO GAYENGE

SHREYA DEAL

RADIO WAS SWITCHED ON AND IT WAS SHREYAS FAV SONG

O uh ho o o ho..  
O uh ho o o ho..

Dil ka dimaag se  
Jhagda lagaaya kise  
Peechhe ke darwaaze se ae..  
Dabe paanv aaya kaise  
Thoda sa kameena  
Thoda bechara hai  
Ishq bhoot sahi par yeh  
Bhoot bada hi pyaara hai

Offo! Isey.. isey daant ke bhagaaun  
Offo! Ya.. ya seene se lagaaun  
Offo! Isey.. isey daant ke bhagaaun  
Offo! Ya.. ya seene se lagaaun  
Sar pe bithaaun, ya thappad lagaaun  
Offo O...

Dekho leke aaya hai  
Pocket mein sharaaratein  
Tere jaisi hai zara aa  
Iski bhi aadatein  
Upar se garam hai  
Andar se naram hai  
Thoda shareef bhi hai thoda  
Thoda sa besharam hai  
hai hai...

Offo! Isey.. isey daant ke bhagaaun  
Offo! Ya.. ya seene se lagaaun  
Offo! Isey.. isey daant ke bhagaaun  
Uffo! Ya.. ya seene se lagaaun  
Sar pe bithaaun, ya thappad lagaaun  
Offo O...

Hairat ko bhi hairaaniyaan hone lagi  
Ab hosh mein nadaaniyan hone lagi  
Baithe hain dil ek dillagi pe haar ke  
Mehangi badi manmaaniyan hone lagi

Yaari ke bahaane kandha sehlaata hai  
Phir mauka milte hi ye par phailata hai  
Haathon ke paar hi iska ishara hai  
Ishq bhoot sahi par ye bhoot bada hi pyara hai  
Aye ae ae..

Offo! Isey.. isey daant ke bhagaaun  
Offo! Ya.. ya seene se lagaaun  
Offo! Isey.. isey daant ke bhagaaun  
Offo! Ya.. ya seene se lagaaun  
Sar pe bithaaun, ya thappad lagaaun  
Offo O...

Uf oh.. Uf ho.. Uffo... 

LIKE THAT THEY REACHE THE CHAWL

WHEN THEY REACHED THEY WERE ASKED FOR PROOF THEY SHOWED THE PAPERS AND THEY INTRODUCED TO EVERY ONE SHREYA AS AYUSHI AND DAYA AS AYUSH

THEY ENTERED THE ROOM IT WAS NIGTH SHREYA COOKED AND THEY WENT TO SLEEP ON THE SAME BED

**(A/N-SORRY TO DISTURB U DURRING THE STORY BUT I WANT TO TELL U SOMETHING **

**SHREYA AND DAYA WHILE SLEEPING HUGS THEIR PILLOW )**

WHEN THEY SLEPT THEY HUGGED EACH OTHER AND SHARED THE SAME CHADDARWHICH THEY WERE UNKNOW OF BUT ABHIJEET WAS THINKING WHAT THEY WEREDOING SO HE AND TARIKA WENT AND WITH THEIR BINOCULLARS SAW EVERYTHING AND TOOK PICS.

**IN THE MORNING**

WHEN SHE GOT UP AT FIVE SHE WAS SHOCKED AND WOKE UP DAYAAS SHE COULDN'T MOVE DAYA ALSO WAS SHOCKED ,THEY INSTANTLY SAID SORRY TO EACH OTHER AND WOKE UP

SHREYA BRUSHED AND WENT DOWN TO BRING WATER AND AS IT WAS JUST 5 SO NOBODY WAS THERE

SHE GOT WATER ,WHILESHE WAS MAKING BREAKFAST DAYA WITHOUT TELLING HER ANYTHING WENT TO HAVE BATH AND WAS JUST IN HIS SHORTS

SHREYA THOUGTH DAYA WAS GONE OUT SO SHE REMOVED HER SKIRT AND OPENED THE TOILET DOOR BUT DIDN'T NOTICE AND LOCKED THE DOOR AND SHE WAS ABOUT REMOVE HER KURTA SHE SAW DAYA AND THAT WAS THE TIME EVEN DAYA NOTICED HER

THEY WERE LOOKING AT EACH OTHER BUT DUE TO THE SLIPPERY FLOOR SHE SLIPPED AND DAYA CAUGTH HERAND THEY WERE LOT IN EACH OTHERS EYES IN THEIR MINDS ONLY ONE SONG WAS GOING ON

Kabhi jo baadal barse  
Main dekhoon tujhe aankhein bharke  
Tu lage mujhe pahli baarish ki duaa

Tere pahloo mein reh loon  
Main khudko paagal keh loon  
Tu gham de ya khushiyaan  
Seh loon saathiya

Koi nahi.. tere siva mera yahaan  
Manzilein.. hain meri to sab yahaan  
Mita de sabhi aaja faasle  
Main chahoon mujhe mujhse baant le  
Zara sa mujhme tu jhaank le  
Main hoon kya?

Woo.. aeee.. aeee.. aaa.. sathiyaa..  
Ae ae... aa...

Pahle kabhi, na tune mujhe gham diya  
Phir mujhe, kyun tanha kar diya  
Guzaare thhe jo lamhe pyaar ke  
Hamesha tujhe apna maan ke  
To phir tune badli kyun adaa  
Yeh kyun kiya?

Wo o wo o.. Wo o wo o..

Kabhi jo badal barse  
Main dekhun tujhe aankhein bharke  
Tu lage mujhe pehli barish ki duaa

Tere pahloo mein rah loon  
Main khudko pagal kah loon  
Tu gham de ya khushiyaan, sathiya..

**Kabhi Jo Baadal Barse (Female) Lyrics**

Pehle kabhi, na tune mujhe gham diya  
Phir mujhe, kyun tanha kar diya  
Guzaare thhe jo lamhe pyaar ke  
Hamesha tujhe apna maan ke  
To phir tune badli kyun adaa  
Yeh kyun kiya?

Kabhi jo baadal barse  
Main dekhoon tujhe aankhein bharke  
Tu lage mujhe pehli baarish ki duaa

Tere pahloo mein reh loon  
Main khudko paagal keh loon  
Tu gham de ya khushiyaan  
Seh loon sathiyaa..

aa.. sathiyaa.. sathiyaa..  
hmm Koi nahi.. tere siva mera yahaan  
Manzilein, hain meri to sab yahaan  
Mita de sabhi aaja faasle  
Main chahun mujhe mujhse baant le  
Zara sa mujhme tu jhaank le  
Main hoon kya?

Kabhi jo baadal barse  
Main dekhoon tujhe aankhein bharke  
Tu lage mujhe pehli baarish ki duaa  
Tere pahloo mein reh loon  
Main khudko paagal keh loon  
Tu gham de ya khushiyaan  
Seh loon sathiyaa..


End file.
